The White Doves that have Gone
by annisasepti2
Summary: Aoko dengan memberanikan diri akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito, namun saat itu Kaito yang sebanarnya seorang KID sedang terkapar sekarat. bagaimana perasaan Aoko? Aoko's POV... Baca ya... first fic, jangan lupa Review-nya!


Disclaimer : Magic Kaito x Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

By : Annisa Septi ^^ (new author)

Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo, mungkin ga suka, atau jalan cerita kurang sedih (?), mungkin ga jelas juga, ONESHOTS.

Genre : Tragedy/Hurt... hu hu... | Aoko's POV

Enjoy to read... made 13/03/2013

-baru pertama kali nulis... maaf kalau lembarannya terlalu banyak dan ga terlalu bagus-

**The White Doves that have Gone**

Langit biru diwarnai dengan dengan para awan yang kelabu membuat duniaku menjadi kelam dalam kesenduan. Rintikan hujan turun dengan teratur dan membuat tanah serta pepohonan di luar sana menjadi basah. Suara gerimis yang dipadu bersama bunyi lonceng gereja terdengar seperti alunan lagu kesedihan yang menemani rangkaian demi rangkaian pemakaman ini.

Beribu-ribu air mata tak dapat kubendung—akhirnya jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipiku. Dengan memakai _dress_ hitam selutut yang kumiliki aku memandang wajahnya yang penuh dengan kedamaian—wajahnya yang bahkan sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Dia yang biasanya energik bahkan_ hyperaktif_ sekarang hanya dapat berbaring dengan mata terpejam ramah di atas tumpukan lily putih yang bersih nan suci. Aku tak kuasa untuk tetap memandangnya, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ayah menepuk pundakku lembut namun itu tidak berpengaruh pada diriku yang terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ini. Akhirnya dengan terisak aku memberanikan diri—menyematkan sepucuk lily putih yang sudah kusiapkan ke atas peti mati milik dirinya yang terlihat terbujur kaku di atas sana.

_Seandainya... seandainya aku mengetahuinya dari awal, seandainya saat itu kau tidak berbalik dan menyapaku dengan poker face mu, seandainya... kau pasti masih dapat bernafas dan tersenyum gembira saat ini... Kaito._

**One week ago...**

Bel terakhir telah berbunyi di sekolah, artinya waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa aku akan pulang bersama sahabat terdekatku yang mungkin kadang menjengkelkan, Kuroba Kaito.

"Kaito kau sudah dengar tentang pesta dansa perpisahan yang diadakan 5 hari lagi...?" tanyaku padanya.

"Un... memang kenapa...?" ujarnya bertanya balik.

"Shinichi pasti berpasangan dengan Ran, Heiji dengan Kazuha pastinya... mungkin Saguru masih kosong, aku akan mencoba mengajaknya saja..." cetusku.

"Apa hebatnya dia...?" desis Kaito sinis.

"Walaupun dia tidak hebat, namun dibandingkan kau... dia masih lebih baik...! Wleee~" celetukku padanya seraya melemparkan ledekan.

"Lebih baik kau berdansa denganku... kau mau kan' Aoko?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba padaku dengan rona pipi yang agak memerah. Hatiku sangat tersentuh dengan ajakannya saat itu. _Aku dengan Kaito berdansa...? _pikirku. Namun aku harus tetap menjaga harga diri.

"Baiklah Kaito aku akan mempertimbangkannya lagi ya..." jawabku atas permintaanya dengan agak meledek.

"Ciih... yasudah... lebih baik aku mengajak Akako saja..." celotehnya dengan angkuh membalikkan tubuh dan pergi menjauh dariku.

"Hei... Kaito tunggu aku... akan kutelepon bila aku mau nanti..."

"Heh... tidak usah, ajakan itu batal..."

"Kaito! Yaasudah..."

**5 days later...**

Aku termenung di depan kaca jendela kamarku, memikirkan perkataan Saguru yang barusan menolakku untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya pada pesta dansa malam ini.

"_Saguru... mau tidak menjadi pasanganku saat pesta dansa nanti...?" ujarku padanya._

"_Oh... Aoko? Maaf tapi, aku sudah mendapat pasangan..."_

"_Hah? Benarkah? Siapa...?" cetusku penasaran._

"_Akako sudah mengajakku kemarin... maaf ya..." jelasnya seraya melontarkan senyum damai padaku._

"_Umm... baiklah... terima kasih Saguru..."_

"_Sepertinya Kaito belum mengajak siapa pun Aoko... cobalah untuk mengajaknya..." ujarnya dengan sedikit senyuman meledek._

"_Huh..." desisku pada Saguru._

Aku kembali memikirkan ajakan yang di berikan Kaito beberapa hari lalu. Ia dengan malu-malu mengajakku berdansa, aku sebenarnya sangat senang saat itu. Seperti mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar dan mewah. _Umm... Kaito... aku sangat mencintaimu... _pikirku dalam hati seraya tersenyum _nggak _jelas (?).

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menelepon Kaito sahabatku itu dengan ponsel milikku.

'_Tuut...tuut...tuut...'_ terdengar dering telepon di ujung sana.

"Angkat... angkat Kaito..." gumamku.

"_Yah... ini Kaito..." _terdengar sebersit ucapan.

"Ini... Aoko, apa ajakanmu waktu itu masih berlaku...?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang memerah sepenuhnya—malu.

"_Ah... Aoko... 'Disini benar-benar sudut mati Kid kau tidak bisa kemana pun...' mungkin la—'pacarmu menelepon ya...? disini disamping hotel beika ini, ia akan mendengar jeritan kematianmu... Hihihi' tunggu aku ya Aoko, pasti aku akan datang sebagai pasanganmu..." _terdengar suara latar belakang yang mengerikan dari ujung sana. Hatiku seketika itu pun menjadi sangat gelisah, _'ada apa dengan Kaito...? Kid? Apa orang tadi salah sebut...? atau...?'_

"_Sudah ya Aoko... aku pastikan aku akan menepatinya... bye..."_

"Tunggu... Kaito! Kaito..." 'Tuut' suara telepon yang diputus terdengar di ujung sana. Hatiku masih gelisah dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. _'Apakah Kaito sedang dalam bahaya...?' _hatiku terus bertanya-tanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku ambil jaketku yang terpapar di atas tempat tidur dan dengan secepat kilat aku berlari menuju lantai dasar.

"Aoko... ayah akan pergi bertugas...!" seru ayahku yang seorang inspektur kepolisian. Namun seruan tersebut tidak kuhiraukan lagi, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju apartemen dimana Kaito tinggal. Semuanya suram di mataku, membayangkan Kaito terluka parah membuatku sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

Sesampainya aku di apartemen itu, langsung kutekan bel dengan terburu-buru.

'Ting Nong Ting Nong' aku menekan bel itu berkali-kali, namun sama, tiada jawaban sekalipun dari dalam.

Sesaat aku melihat ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kecilku ini. _'Jam 06.30' _tak kurasa hari sudah mulai malam saat ini. Semakin kencang ku tekan bel itu semakin sunyi pula area sekitarku.

"Kaito... kumohon... buka pintunya... Kaito... hiks" aku memohon seraya duduk berjongkok di hadapan pintu apartemen tersebut. Air mata pun berjatuhan di ujung pelupuk kedua mataku. Tanganku tak henti-hentinya mengetuk pintu putih itu dengan lembut.

'_Pesta dansa... ia berjanji padaku...'_ pikirku dalam hati. Dengan segera ku berdiri dan mengusap semua air mata yang membasahi pipiku. Secepatnya aku berlari pulang dan mengambil gaun yang telah kusiapkan—tergantung di lemariku. Ku kenakan gaun tersebut, gaun putih dengan ekstra renda di bagian dada—juga plus riasan pita di bagian punggung itu kukenakan dengan terburu-buru. Tanpa riasan apapun aku segera menuju ke sekolah untuk menghadiri pesta dansa dan menunggu Kaito. Menunggu dirinya dengan janjinya yang telah ia sampaikan padaku.

**07.30 PM at School...**

"Aoko... kau tidak masuk...?" tanya Ran yang telah datang bersama Shinichi di depan pintu masuk.

"Ahh... aku akan menunggu Kaito dulu..." jawabku dengan sedikit gelisah. Satu persatu teman-temanku berdatangan dengan pasangannya dan memakai gaun maupun jas yang amat tidak biasa mereka kenakan. Namun Kaito tidak berada diantaranya.

'_Dimana kau... Kaito...?' _gelisah hatiku yang entah sebentar lagi mungkin ingin meledak karena terlalu panik.

**09. 30 PM at School...**

Terdengar suara musik yang sendu namun merdu mengalun dari dalam ruangan, yang berarti pesta dansa telah dimulai. Aku hingga kini masih berdiri dan menatapi ponselku yang tidak berdering sama sekali. Ku harap walaupun Kaito tidak bisa datang, namun setidaknya ia akan menelepon dan angkat bicara bila keadaannya saat ini baik-baik saja.

'_disini disamping hotel beika ini, ia akan mendengar jeritan kematianmu... Hihihi' _terpikir kembali di otakku sebersit ucapan dari pria yang mungkin berhadapan dengan Kaito di telepon saat itu.

'_Benarkah kau berada di hotel Beika...? Kaito...?' _pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun segera berlari dan keluar dari sekolah. Menuju jalan raya yang saat itu dipenuhi dengan mobil juga kendaraan bermotor lainnya.

"TAKSIIII!" aku menghadang taksi yang seketika itu melintas di hadapanku.

"Tolong... hotel Beika... cepat" pintaku pada sopir taxsi.

Seakan sopir taxsi itu sangat mengetahui keadaanku yang saat ini sangat panik dan gelisah, taxsi itu melaju kencang bagaikan mobil _sport_ mahal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, karena saking kencangnya taxsi itu kami sudah sampai di depan hotel Beika. Aku pun segera turun dan membayar biaya argo taxsi tersebut.

Aku segera berlari ke dalam hotel, berharap Kaito berada disana dan tertawa menyapaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Di dalam hotel aku bertemu dengan _receptionist _yang sedang antusias memandangi televisi sedang yang berada di ujung sana.

'_Berita kali ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemberitaan tentang KID, ia memberikan surat pemberitahuan lagi pada kepolisian unit 2 untuk kembali mengambil Dark Emerald yang disimpan aman di dalam Hotel Beika. Apakah ia akan datang malam ini...? kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya...'_

Melihat berita tersebut, hatiku mendadak menjadi kosong—aku tersungkur lesu di atas lantai. _'Apa benar...? Kaito adalah KID...? kenapa aku bisa tidak tau...? Bodohnya diriku...' _ocehku marah pada diri sendiri.

'DOOR'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan di sekitar hotel. _'Apakah...?' _tanpa berpikir lagi aku kembali berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencari asal suara tembakan pistol itu. Sampailah aku pada sudut sebelah hotel Beika yang sangat gelap dan terkesan kumuh. Namun tiba-tiba datang sebersit cahaya putih yang menerangi penglihatanku.

Terlihat seorang pemuda mengenakan jubah putuh yang tergantung di kedua pundaknya. Memakai topi putih panjang juga setelan jas yang sama putihnya. Namun ia terlihat sesak dan kesakitan, ia terus-menerus menggenggam lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah segar. _'DARAH?'_

"Kaito... apa itu kau...?" tanyaku dengan lembut pada dirinya yang berdiri tegap di hadapanku. Ia pun menoleh dengan gagahnya memandangku yang berdiri lesu dan terengah-engah.

"A-aoko...?" tanyanya heran dengan nafas yang terlihat sesak.

"Jadi... k-kau benar Kaito...? ada apa dengan lenganmu...?" tanyaku panik dengan melihat luka pada lengannya.

Kami pun berdiri berpapasan—memandang satu sama lain. Karena sama-sama heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba—

'DOOR' selongsong peluru di tujukan terhadapku, dengan cepat Kaito menggendongku untuk menghindar.

"Ciih... KURANG AJAR! Kau sudah membunuh ayahku... sekarang kau... heh dasar piadab! Akan ku balas kau..." teriaknya yang mungkin saat itu sudah marah pada lelaki yang menembak barusan.

"Kenapa...? Kuroba Kaito... kau marah sebab aku menembak kekasihmu...? ayahmu saat itu sudah mencuri permata yang dibayar _clien _untuk organisasi kami, tentu saja kami harus merebut kembali permata itu kan'?" tanya lelaki di ujung sana dengan senyuman sinis. Lelaki yang sangat gelap—karena memakai setelan yang serba hitam, rambutnya terurai panjang berwarna perak. Matanya yang menyipit menandakan ada nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Aoko... lebih baik kau segera pergi..." ujar Kaito padaku.

"Tapi... tapi... kau terluka Kaito..." cetusku melihat luka yang berada di lengannya—bukan cuma di lengan kanan namun terdapat banyak goresan darah di bagian tubuh lainnya juga.

"Dua sijoli yang sangat serasi... serasi untuk mati..."

'DOOR' satu lagi peluru ditujukan kepada kami, aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata dengan takutnya.

"Maaf Aoko... aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..." terdengar suara Kaito yang sangat damai menyapaku. Aku pun membuka mata dan memberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun tidak—

"KAITOOO!" teriakku sesak melihat keadaan Kaito yang tersenyum ala _poker face-_nya, tersungkur ke dalam pelukanku. Peluru yang barusan untuk kedua kalinya ditujukan padaku, ia menutupinya dengan berdiri di hadapanku. Peluru itu tepat menembus dadanya.

"Kaito... bertahanlah..." ucapku seraya menangis lirih. Ku sandarkan kepala Kaito di atas pahaku yang saat itu sedang memakai setelan _dress _putih ala pesta dansa.

"Aoko... kau sangat indah hari ini... m-ma-af aku ti-tidak bi-sa datang... uhuk..." ia berbicara seraya berbatuk mengeluarkan cairan merah yang sama. Terlihat sekali kalau nafasnya sudah sangat berat.

"Berhenti Kaito... kau harus bertahan sekarang... jangan banyak bicara..." ujarku lirih padanya. Air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi—akhirnya jatuh membasahi seluruh pipi dan juga wajah Kaito yang mungkin sekarang sedang sekarat.

"Cu-cukup... saat pe-pema-kaman ku na-nanti... kau tidak bo-boleh menangis se-per-ti i-ini..." ucapnya padaku terbata-bata. Sangat mencengangkan penyataan Kaito barusan, aku tidak dapat membayangkan itu terjadi.

"Kau bicara apa...? kau pasti akan hidup dan menjadi sahabatku selamanya Kaito...!" ujarku lagi seraya terisak tangis.

"Ma-maaf... kau ba-ru ta-tau sekarang... A-aoko..." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Terdengar suara langit yang bergemuruh saat itu, kemudian rintik-rintik hujan pun jatuh membasahi kami. Aku yang saat itu sudah diambang asa—akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Kaito... sebenarnya—" tuturku seraya terisak dengan rona wajah memerah.

"Aoko... aku-aku sebenarnya... sangat mencintaimu, ma-maaf sa-saat i-i-ini a-ku ti-tidak bi-sa berdansa de-dengan-mu... uhuk..." jelasnya panjang padaku.

Saat tau hal itu hatiku bagaikan ditimpa badai angin yang sangat hebat, sangat sesak dadaku saat ini. Melihatnya—orang yang sangat kucintai berlumuran cairan merah segar dari dada maupun bagian tubuh lain sangat menyiksa batinku. Dapat dibayangkan betapa sakitnya semua itu.

Akhirnya dengan memeluknya erat aku benar-benar siap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kaito... aku sangat menyayangimu..." ujarku pelan di telinganya yang sudah sangat dingin. Ia pun tersenyum dengan damai padaku seraya berkata—kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku—juga terakhir kalinya ia menyebut namaku—

"Terima kasih... Aoko..." desahan nafasnya pun seketika itu juga berhenti. Topi bundar panjang yang menjajah di kepalanya pun terhempas oleh angin ke kejauhan malam. _'Mungkinkah... mungkinkah...?' _gumamku.

"Kaito... Kaito... Kaito..." kusebut namanya beberapa kali seraya mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang saat itu terbujur kaku di atas _dress _putihku. Namun ia sama sekali tidak marah dan tidak memanggilku balik. Artinya—

"KAITOOO!" teriakku dengan memeluknya erat, dirinya yang saat itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Aku begitu terisak dan marah. Tangisanku tidak dapat kubendung saat itu.

"Jangan menangis gadis kecil... tidak lama lagi kau akan menyusulnya di alam sana..." tukas pria di ujung sana dengan sinis terhadapku. Pria yang telah menyebabkan Kaito tiada. Aku saat itu sangat marah terhadapnya.

'Kretek' sebuah suara terbersit. Saat kulihat—

'Ngiung Ngiung Ngiung...' sirine mobil polisi menderu-deru. Mungkin itu adalah mobil ayahku yang sedang bertugas.

"Oh... ternyata sudah saatnya... gadis kecil..." ucapnya lagi—sangat memuakkan. Ia pun bersiap menarik pelatuknya yang dihadapkan ke arahku.

'DOOR' suara tembakan dilesatkan.

Pria itu tersungkur ke depan dengan cairan merah yang sama seperti yang ada pada hampir di seluruh _dress_ putih ku. Aku menembaknya dengan tangisan—pistol yang tergeletak di samping tangan kiri Kaito. Aku mengambilnya.

Tidak lama polisi pun tiba. Aku pun tersungkur di hadapannya—hadapan Kaito yang sebenarnya sang Kaito Kid. Senyum damainya masih terpancar saat itu juga. Aku kembali menangis sesak di atas dirinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, berpikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi—bunga tidur yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"A... aoko...?" seseorang memanggil namaku dengan heran. Dan yang jelas itu bukan suara Kaito yang terbaring di hadapanku. Aku pun terbangun dari tangisan dan melihat seluruh polisi yang telah memadati area ini.

"Ayah..." ucapku dengan lirih tangisan.

"Aoko... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...?" tanya ayah padaku setelah melihat jasad sang Kaito Kid yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Kaito... kaito...—" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi—memanggil namanya saja aku sudah tidak sanggup. Karena aku tau ia tidak akan berbalas memanggilku.

Ayah pun memelukku dengan hangat, aku yang saat itu masih menangis. Air mataku membanjiri setelan jas kerja ayah—sesaat ku melihat wajah ayah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sendu—mungkin ia berusaha membendung tangisan yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Segera evakuasi KID... jangan sampai tersiar berita mengenai identitasnya...!" titah ayah pada yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja Aoko... Kaito pasti akan selalu ada bersamamu, seperti ayah..." ujar ayah lembut padaku.

Perkataan ayah membuatku kembali terisak—bahkan lebih kencang. Hujan turun seketika itu dengan derasnya, ayah mencoba menutupi kepalaku dan membawaku ke dalam mobil. Aku duduk di dalam dan melihat _dress _putih ku dengan tatapan hampa. '_Darah Kaito berlumuran disini' _pikirku.

**Now...**

Sekarang semuanya telah berlalu, _dress _itu kubawa dan kusematkan di samping jasadnya yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti kayu. Tragedi malam itu tak bisa sekalipun kulupakan. Sambil menangis parau aku mengelus wajahnya yang pucat, rambutnya yang agak berantakan—ciri khasnya. Juga tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan putih nan elok.

"Sudah lah Aoko... ia akan terus menjadi sahabatmu... namun tidak dalam dunia nyata, namun disini..." ucap ayah seraya menunjuk hatiku yang saat ini sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Walau suatu saat nanti kau akan bersanding dengan lelaki lain di gereja ini, tapi janganlah lupakan dia... sahabatmu yang paling kau cinta..." nasehat ayah membayangiku.

"Kaito aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang, namun kau pasti selalu ada di hatiku kan'? mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan melihatku bersanding dengan lelaki lain yang mungkin tak kau kenal disini. Atau mungkin kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi digereja ini untuk sebuah janji pernikahan... mungkin jika itu terjadi saat itu juga aku belum dapat melupakan rasa cintaku padamu... Kaito Kid..." jelas ku panjang lebar pada jasadnya yang terbujur kaku di hadapanku—seraya menangis sesak.

Peti kayu yang cukup besar itu pun ditutup oleh beberapa pemuda. Dibawah payung hitam kami mengiringi pemakaman itu dengan hikmat. Pemakaman sang Kaito Kid yang keren bagi orang kebanyakan.

'_**Disini telah terbaring,**_

_**Anak kami,**_

_**Saudara kami,**_

_**Sahabat kami,**_

_**Teman kami,**_

_**Kekasih kami,**_

_**Tercinta, May be accepted in peace,**_

_**Kuroba Kaito'**_

Kulihat di nisan itu terukir, namamu, tanggal dimana kau di lahirkan 18 tahun lalu, dan tanggal dimana kau meninggalkanku sekarang... Kaito. Rangkaian prosesi pemakaman ini telah sampai pada ujungnya. Semua orang pergi meninggalkan peristirahatannya termasuk ayah. Aku yang masih terisak saat itu—dengan segera kuusap air mata yang membasahi pipi dan wajahku. Ku dengahkan sedikit wajahku—memberanikan diri melihat makamnya. Dengan sebersit senyum damai—dan mata yang terlihat sayu ku katakan padanya—kata yang selalu ku ulang sebelum kami berpisah saat berjalan pulang—

"Sampai jumpa... Kaito..." ucapku dihadapan makamnya itu dengan senyuman yang sayu dan mungkin sedikit kumaksa.

'_Teruslah berada disisiku Kaito...'_

**~END~**

P. S : sedih ga sih...? aku pengennya yang sedih lho... kalau ada yang kurang atau apa, tinggal review ya... tanya-tanya juga boleh... aku orangnya ramah kok... *uhuk—week*

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
